Roommates: A Love Triangle
by yukiee jun. - x.chibininja
Summary: The text on the screen scared me. Okay, I won’t be scared. All I have to do is open the door. But come on, who knew it would be Nakatsu? And that he wanted to stay? Time for a love triangle! SanoxMizukixNakatsu


**Roommates**

**Summary: The text on the screen scared me. Okay, I won't be scared. All I have to do is open the door. But come on, who knew it would be Nakatsu? And that he wanted to stay? Time for a love triangle!**

**Notes: Timing is when she left Osaka, came home, and 6 months later moved into a flat by herself. Sano and her have broken up, and Nakatsu has come to study in the states. Most of this story will be in Mizuki's POV … I think. If not, there will be a note at the top. Not here, right after the Chapter ?: title. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hana Kimi, or any of their mangas, dramas, characters, etc. **

**I also do not own Big Bang, or their song, "lies," or any other artists I include in this story, or movies I mention, or songs I mention… you get what I mean. I do, however, own Watanabe Yuki and Sophia.**

**---------------**

**Roommates - Chapter 1: Surprise!**

**---------------**

It's not that I wasn't used to being alone. I mean, I did move out about 6 months after coming home from Osaka. That was also during the time Sano and I were having, um - difficulties with our relationship. We're not together anymore, but we're still friends, of course.

It was more of the fact that I missed everyone from Osaka High so much. Life by myself is boring! Today and tomorrow were my days off from work, and instead of going out with my girls and guys, I was sitting on the black leather couch in my flat. Some techno-pop Japanese floated around in the background, and I gently sang along. I was curled up cozily, reading the newest CosmoGirl! magazine. My cell phone sat on my slate-gray coffee table, then, when all my concentration was in my reading, it vibrated, falling off the table, singing Big Bangs' "Lies". It startled me for a moment, but I picked up my phone, knowing it was Nakatsu, because that was his ring tune. Flipping the phone open, on the screen was a text.

_Hey! Mizuki, open your door!_

Don't worry, I'm like, what the hell, too. Nakatsu was aware that I had moved out but that was honestly it. He didn't know where I lived, not even what section of California I lived in. California is a big place. Not to mention I live in LA. LA is also a very big place.

Okay, the text on the screen scared me. So let's just think, Nakatsu is just trying to scare me. Alright, I won't be scared. All I have to do is open the door and prove to myself that I'm being stupid. Leaping from the couch like a ninja, I hastily walked to the door, and pulled it open.

So, I wasn't being stupid. I had a right to be scared as hell. A blur of reddish-brown jumped at me, strong arms wrapped around me, a happy as a chibi face squealing.

"Mizuki-chaaaan!" came a sing-song voice.

Oh, my, GOD.

"Nakatsu?" I said hesitantly. The face was hidden from me, my chin resting on his shoulder, until he pulled back.

Nakatsu was even better looking than the last time I saw him. He still had the mane of red-brown hair he styled carefully, the same crooked smile as always. But he had gotten more tanned - although he was still white as hell.

"Mizuki-chan," Nakatsu smiled. "It's been a long time!" he said in Japanese. His arms were still around me. I patted him on the back awkwardly. "It's only been 6 months, Nakatsu. And plus, we text like everyday."

"Only because you won't leave me alone," he laughed with a wink. I looked past the door over his shoulders, on my toes since Nakatsu is pretty tall. There lay 2 suitcases. 2 very _large _suitcases. "Um… what are those suitcases for?"

He grinned wickedly. "Sorry to barge in, Mizuki-chan, but I'm bunking with you."

My eyes widened. "What?" He laughed. "I'm studying at UCLA. And I'm staying with you," he looked at my surprised expression. "Unless you know - you don't want me to?"

"No no no!" I exclaimed. The idea of being roommates with Nakatsu again was good - albeit frightening. "Stay of course! I have an extra room." I turned to show him the way as he grabbed his suitcases. Wait…

I turned back sternly. "Nakatsu, you need to pay half the bills if you're going to live here." He waved me off. "Of course, of course, I'm no baaaaaaa-kaaaaaaaa !" he exaggerated the word idiot.

"Good," I smiled, then lead him through my very modern flat with a Japanese twist. "This way."

He followed me through the hallways, pictures of Osaka High and all our friends adorning the walls. "Wow, Mizuki-chan, missed us?"

"Yeah," I admitted. A lot. The days just weren't the same anymore. When I came home from Osaka High, I went to go pee, and I lifted up the toilet seat. Although no one saw, I was pretty embarrassed that I was still used to peeing like a boy.

There was a spare room next to mine, a white and gray themed one. It was fairly large, but not as large as mine. It was complete with a computer and tv, a bed, two dressers and a closet. You might wonder why I have so many things in my flat if I'm a part time student and worker.

Well - when I first got my flat, my parents helped me out a little. I took all the belongings in my room, bought a few new things I had been saving up for, and my parents helped me furnish the place, and now I pay the bills by myself. Of course, there was Nakatsu now. "Nakatsu, do you have a _job_?" He smiled a little too evenly.

"Well…" he started. Oh no, nothing but a 'well…' "Not yet, but I'm going job hunting tomorrow!" I fumed. "What the heck Nakatsu! You should have had a job when you first came!"

He waved me off like a bug. "Calm down Mizuki-chan, I have 1000 dollars American on me. I came with it, so I could settle down while I was looking for a job. How much are the bills, anyway?"

"Well that depends, probably a lot not because you shower so long." I rolled my eyes playfully. He ruffled my now longer black raven hair. "Chill, Mizuki, if I use more, I pay more. I'm not THAT irresponsible."

Oh - I'm so sure.

Nakatsu laid his large suitcases on his large bed. "This room is pretty good. Is it better than yours?" I shook my head - of course it's not. Mine was a pink, white and gray themed one. It had many things I collected in it - like a shelf for anime and manga I collected, my large bed covered in anime plushies, and countless pictures of Osaka High on the walls, an Osaka High flag on my door. I had a computer and a tv, so all you could really say is that my room was a lot better than the guest rooms. How could it not? "No way," I told him. "Mine owns yours."

I led him to my room, and pushed open the oak door. He had a surprised look on his face as he hobbled into my room, and sat on the bed. "Wow Mizuki - are you rich?"

"Not at all." I laughed. He went from sitting position to laying back on my bed. There were a few minutes of silence, so I got up to fiddle with some of my plushies, kneeling on my bed.

"I really missed you, you know." he mumbled beside me. I paused playing with my Naruto doll and looked over at Nakatsu. His eyes were closed, his mouth parted open. "I missed you to, Nakatsu. It's only been half a year though!"

"Yeah - you dated Sano for 6 months."

I nodded. "Er… yes. But things just didn't work out." I told him hesitantly. "Tell me about it." He replied.

I didn't want to talk about what happened with Sano. It just wasn't worth it. "Um… I don't want to talk about it." I said quietly. He nodded, his eyes still closed, then lifted his self off my bed into standing position. He stretched like a mutated cat, then turned to look back at me.

He had little circles under his eyes, and I would have guessed he was very tired from his flights, and finding a taxi in Los Angeles to bring him here.

Wait. That brings up a thought.

"Nakatsu! How did you find my address?" I demanded. It wasn't just weird that he showed up out of no where… it was scary.

"I asked your parents," he laughed at my urgency. "I'm not a stalker, Mizuki. Why would I need to stalk my best friend?" WELL… he had a point.

"Alright Nakatsu- if you say so." I accepted the explanation easily. I looked quickly at the clock. It was 12:42 PM. "Say, Nakatsu. Would you like to unpack and sleep? Or did you want to go out?"

He thought for a moment. "As much as I want to go out, I'm going to drop dead."

I smiled. "Good idea. Go unpack. We should go out for dinner later though, but where?" he gave me a puzzled look. "Don't ask me, I'm no LA Native. You're the one who's born here. I've only been here twice before."

"Really? What did you come here for?" I asked, walking to my drawer to pick out something to wear. "Well, I came for a soccer camp once, and the other time was a vacation."

"I see… well what kind of restaurant would you like to go to?" I asked again, looking into my closet and drawers thoughtfully.

"Somewhere Japanese!"

I smiled, then picked out a white t-shirt, form-fitting blue sweater with a hood, a beige plaid skirt, and white wedges.

"Those are really girly." Nakatsu stated. "Thank you Nakatsu," I snorted. "I may have been a boy for a while, but I am still a girl."

He nodded, then left the room. I slipped on the clothes quickly, but Nakatsu was too quick for me. Less than a moment later, I heard something crash. And then shatter.

"…Mizuki-chan…?" came a strained, nervous voice from the hallway. "This little porcelain figure… it wasn't expensive was it?"

This was going to be an interesting stay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After cleaning up Nakatsu's mess - turns out he broke a little porcelain doll Sano had bought me, which disturbed me, I went to his room to help him unpack.

"I'm so, so sorry for breaking that doll!" he apologized for what seemed like the billionth time tonight. Odd, he had switched to English… he had pretty good English. And it wasn't just 'BABY!' after every sentence this time. "I know that Sano bought it for you now - and I feel so terrible!" he exclaimed, hanging his t-shirts and dress shirts in the closet.

"Relax, it's no big deal. He bought it for me because he said he thought about me when he bought it."

Yeah - bullshit. That was also the day that… never mind. I don't want to talk about it.

He looked like a puppy that came in from the rain and got kicked in the head. "But -"

"Don't worry about it!" I sighed. He nodded.

"Well, Mizuki-chan. What do I wear to this Japanese Place?" he said, an image of myself looking into my closet thoughtfully came into my head, only portrayed by Nakatsu.

"Hm… go for casual but dressy at the same time - it's hot nowadays." I mumbled, then looked into his closet. He had some hot designer jeans hanging there, and dress shirts - wow, everything he owned was designer.

"I think you should go with the black dress shirt with the vertical silver-white stripes, and those dark blue DIESEL jeans." I suggested. I'd seen him in something similar before - and oh man was it nice on him.

"I think I will go with that." He smiled, then shooed me out of his room.

About seven minutes later, he came out into the living room. The dress shirt was rolled up to his elbow - even nicer. He took a closer look at the flat this time. Just for your info - no, I'm not rich, but my parents are. The living room had a slate gray coffee table and 2 leather black couches. There was a plasma screen 46 inch against the back wall with smaller, but powerful speakers surrounding the room. My anime was all in my room - but another DVD Library was at the TV's side.

"I'm impressed with this flat, Mizuki." he told me. I nodded a little arrogantly, but come on, I loved this house too. Nothing in my head beat it. Not even my old… err… house. Hahaha… "Ready to go?" he asked me.

Definetly.

I nodded, and grab my Monokuro Boo bag - a little on the larger side, which is how I liked it. A big junior high, but I still enjoyed carrying it around. It was cute, to my eyes at least.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We caught a taxi over to the Japanese Village - one of my favorite places to get Japanese Cuisine. It was a place where everyone spoke Japanese, which was perfect for Nakatsu and me. It was designed like a Japanese Temple - it looked like a smaller Pagoda. Nakatsu seemed amazed by it and I led him in. We were greeted at the door by a girl in a kimono type dress, her long black hair in two buns, a serene smile on her face.

"Hey, Mizuki-san!" she said happily with an enthusiastic wave. "Who's your friend?" she asked with a less than subtle look at Nakatsu. For some reason - I didn't like it.

"Evening, Yuki-san." I replied with less enthusiasm. "This is Shuichi Nakatsu, straight from Osaka. I went to school with him a few months ago."

"Oh really? Nice to meet you, Shuichi-san. My name is Watanabe Yuki. I moved from Nagasaki 4 years ago."

Nakatsu nodded politely and smiled that crooked smile. "A table for two, please?" he asked. Yuki seemed dejected, but led us to a small room with sliding doors. A table was there, one that was low the ground, a cushion on either side of it. "Thank you, Watanabe-san." he said softly, then sat on the far side of the table.

"Can I … Can I get you two anything to drink?" she asked, still dejectedly, clutching her writing pad to herself.

"Water, please," Nakatsu said. "And a Mountain Dew for Mizuki."

Aw, how cool. He remembered my favorite drink. I sat on my calves, back straight and smiling at Nakatsu. As soon as Yuki left, his cool demeanor left. "Geez, she gave me such a weird look at the entrance."

"It's because she thinks you're good looking - and that maybe something can come out of this meeting." I explained to him with a chuckle.

"Doubtful…" he said, and the topic was over. Yuki returned with our two drinks, and set them down on the table.

"Ready to order?" Yuki was in business mode now. I quickly ordered 6 California rolls for myself, and 3 salmon maki. Nakatsu ordered something, but I forgot.

While we waited for our sushi to come, I fiddled with my long white fingers. "So, Nakatsu, how was graduation without me?"

"Really boring. I had to dance with that one girl from St. Blossoms. That annoying one that stole your passport." he said with a evil look.

"What's so bad about that? She's really pretty." I laughed at his expression. He looked like he wanted to stick someone in a room filled with bees.

"She talks to much, and she stepped on my feet." he sighed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your dinner is here." Yuki said, placing the plates of sushi on the table, without a word, she turned and left. I grabbed my chopsticks and gobbled down some California rolls - I was sure hungry, after all the excitement with Nakatsu. "You seem to be hungry!" Nakatsu laughed. "BAY-BAAAY!"

I snorted at the sound of his BABY again. It was literally the only English I heard in Japan, and here he was exclaiming it in a restaurant.

We both burst out laughing, and I couldn't have cherished this moment with my best friend more. Well until this happed:

"…Ashiya? NAKATSU?!" came a deep, surprised and half angry face.

We both stopped laughing and turned sharply to the half opened sliding rice paper door. There stood Izumi Sano… his eyes wide and mouth open.

"…Good evening Sano…" I mumbled.

"SANO! BEEN A LONG TIME, MAN!" Nakatsu leapt up, his arm on Sano's shoulder. Sano grimaced. "A little too … long.." he whispered. A smaller person came up and pressed against his side. It was a pretty young woman, her long auburn hair flowing and bright green eyes curious. "Izumi-kuuuun! What's going ohnnn?"

Holy shit, she was annoying.

"I just ran into some friends, Sophia. Let's go to our table." he said softly to the girl.

He looked up at us and sneered. I could tell by the look on his face - he didn't like the thought of Nakatsu and I. I could also tell - I'd be getting a visit later tonight from the almighty Izumi Sano… I think, he thought Nakatsu and I were together. And he didn't like it.

The only question was, why?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

**Hello Hello. First Chapter and the love triangle is already recognized. ****J**** … Please review, and don't expect the other chapter to be this long, this chapter is about 3000 words long because it's the first chapter. The other chapter will be about 1700 - 2700 words, max, unless it's an important chapter. Please review! **


End file.
